


Their Love Is...

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: RPV Verse [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Kagami, Hero forms are implied but not mentioned, Ice Art, Love, ML Valentine's Holiday Week, Other, Other characters are mentions and not central to the plot, Peacock Felix, Prompt: Love, Sasu is back!, This is basically how RPV Ice Art will go down, oh well, spoilers rip, wait there's no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: They love each other, in and out of the mask.
Relationships: Felix Agreste/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: RPV Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555138
Kudos: 28





	Their Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more fics lol.
> 
> Enjoy this small thing after the big ol' thing yesterday!

Their love is not big and showy.

Even Felix and Kagami, who were born into wealthy families, weren’t the type of rich people to throw cash around for gifts. Sure, they’d go for the more expensive side of things, but they knew what to get.

Their love is supportive.

When Lila attempted to lie her way up the school hierarchy, using defamation and driving wedges into friendships, Kagami and Marinette stood steadfast, showing what true friendship looked like. Luka was there for support for those who felt too overwhelmed with Lila’s tactics, while Felix hid in the shadows, undermining Lila when he could, defending the more gullible from her attempts to tear their friendships into pieces. 

Their love is creative.

Marinette always brings a fabric flower to each date for each person and designs special clothes for special occasions for them. Luka is ready with a song to release their emotions after a long day. Kagami dedicates each fencing match to them. Felix writes poems, of little and small things.

Their love encompasses all sides of them.

They love both sides of each other, admiring each other’s fine qualities, in and out of the mask. Some patrols, when it’s just the four of them, they’ll find a roof, sit down, and lean on each other, enjoying the Parisian skyline at any time of the day.

Their love is protective.

Ladybug fights fiercely, for all of Paris, standing in between certain victory and certain loss of life. Viperion protects the people, getting them out of battle sites with his hypnotic song. Sasu’s faster speed ensures that a teammate can be saved from a hit or a fight can end faster for someone’s tight schedule. Glace Bleu protects all sides, his “coat feathers” as the rest of the team dubbed it, protecting them when he isn’t enough or if he can’t provide enough cover fire.

Their love is attractive.

The people of Paris are inspired by these four, that every relationship tries to emulate the simple partnership they have. Even as heroes, these four have their protectors, for their teammates love them, but they fear the wrath of when one lover is taken out of a fight, for that wrath burns brighter than a white dwarf star and no one can save the target of their wrath from it.

Their love unites them and makes them one.

Somehow, these four have come together as lovers and somehow they fused in a harmonious and beautiful manner.


End file.
